


ghost lights

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ectoshit, if u squint lmao, its more firendships, maybe theres, savant par
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: it wasn't the first time danny's eyes had glowed. but it was the first time it was a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for ectober last year and suddenly it got rly popular this year?? decided to post it here
> 
> my tumblr: narwhalsarefalling.tumblr.com  
> my writing tumblr: ravenbyntious.tumblr.com

It definitely wasn't the first time Danny's eyes glowed. But it was the first time it became a problem.

He found that at night, or in darkened rooms, his eyes would glow like lamps whenever he was in ghost form or not. He couldn't dim them, or turn them off. He had taken to squinting his eyes shut at movie theaters, or wearing sunglasses in class when they watched a video. It wasn't difficult to hid, just maybe a minor inconvenience. (Plus he looked totally badass when he wore sunglasses at night, if he did say so himself.)

They were also extremely useful in the dark. Needed a flashlight? Just whip off those sunglasses and you'll have a creepy glow. Or wanted to freak out some friends? Trap 'em in a dark room and start blinking slowly.

But then Danny graduated his sophomore year, and over the summer the dress code changed. Along with some minor inconveniences that no one would even think about until they were banned, they also changed the policy for sunglasses.

"Sunglasses must not be worn in the building during school hours."

No problem He thought. Contacts should hide them, right? Or maybe squinting would be enough.

But where was he going to get them? He had not bothered to read the booklet until the day before school, and it was ten thirty on a Sunday night. Any store with colored contacts would be closed.

Where would you even get them anyway?

He called Tucker. His laptop hasn't been working since his parent's last experiment that supposedly made anything a ghost had come into contact with (Mechanically) break down. The only thing that broke was his laptop and the TV remote.

"Yep, there's a perfect pair right here. You want blue ones, right?"

"No Tuck," Danny rolled his eyes. "I want green glowing ones to hide my green glowing eyes."

"Just kidding man." In the background a few keys were clicking. "I'm charging it to Sam's account too."

"Good thinking. It might be weird if you, or me, ordered blue contacts. I mean, you already have glasses."

"Exactly." There was silence as a few more keys clicked. "They won't be here for another week," Tucker said. "You think you could hide them until then?"

"Maybe," Danny switched the phone to his left ear and sat down on his bed, the springs creaking. "It depends if Lancer is gonna play a video or PowerPoint or something."

"Which doesn't sound like Lancer. Man, I can't believe that you got stuck with him again!" Tucker chuckled.

"Tuck, we have the same classes..." The laughing stopped abruptly.

"So, a week with no videos? That sounds like Lancer, actually." Danny continued, ignoring Tucker's silence.

"I think this will work. See ya tomorrow Tuck!"

  


Danny slumped in to class the next day at 7:40 AM. His eyes were still filled with sleep, red rimmed and crusty. His hair was unbrushed and stuck up in the back.

He got minimum sleep, with two ghosts deciding to bother him at two thirty in the morning, then another one at four. He had to get up at six to make it to school on time, and he defiantly wasn't happy about it.

"Why in the name of Clockwork do we have to get up so early?" He groaned as he flopped in the desk next to Tucker. "I mean, it's just school. It wouldn't kill us if we got to school later, right?"

Tucker looked like he could barely keep his eyes open. "I don't know man."

"Maybe Lancer will show us that PowerPoint thing, and we'll be able to get some sleep," Danny yawned.

"Why wait?" Tucker set his head on his desk and closed his eyes. Danny was seriously considering the same thing when someone loudly plopped into the seat in front of him.

"Wow, you too look like hell." Sam said, raising her eyebrows at Tucker slumped onto the desk and Danny's half lidded eyes. She held up two containers.

"Coffee?"

"I guess. It shouldn't hurt," Danny took the portable cup and took a sip, the warm aroma filling his nose and the bitter taste leaving a residue in his mouth.

But it definitely woke him up.

"Thanks Sam! I think this stuff actually helped," he took the lid off and took another sip. "What's in it?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

Danny raised an eyebrow before taking another sip. "Good point."

"Tuck," Sam gently nudged the sleeping (resting? He couldn't fall asleep that fast.) teen with her foot.

"Just leave him be. Lancer will get him."

Finally, the bell rung. Danny inwardly moaned. No more sleeping in late.

"Good morning students. I'm sure all of you already know who I am, so let's skip the introduction." Lancer, tie crisp and shirt ironed, looking as though he didn't change at all durning the summer. As if he time traveled on the last day of school and skipped the entire summer. "As a requirement for the curriculum for this year-"

Danny tuned out after that. The coffee rushing through his system made him fidget and tap his feet. He could afford to not listen to the lecture, it was after all, the same one every year.

Until Lancer turned off the lights and Danny's eyes lit up like spotlights.


End file.
